


The floor is lava

by shadowhuntersislove



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Foxes, Foxes deserve happiness, Fun, Happy, M/M, This is literally just fun, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersislove/pseuds/shadowhuntersislove
Summary: The foxes play a game of 'the floor is lava'. Craziness ensues.Featuring the foxes being actually happy and taking a day off just to enjoy themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this based on a prompt I found on Tumblr. But I can't find it again. So if someone could tell me anything about who wrote the original prompt.
> 
> I would love to acknowledge and credit them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.

The foxes were bored. All of them were sitting in the monsters' room. Exy season was yet to start. Wymack and Abby were out for the night, so practice too had been cancelled. Allison had already started a betting pool on whether it was a date or not, and all the bets had been placed. So, currently all the Foxes were lazing around in the Monsters' room.

Kevin was sitting in a beanbag watching a replay of an interview by Jeremy. He was blushing ever so often and had been staring at his idol's face without blinking. Aaron too was sitting in a beanbag next to Kevin. He was texting someone, most probably Katelyn. Both of them were passing a half full bottle of vodka between them.

Nicky and Allison were sitting on the floor with her legs in his lap. They were as usual, thinking of ways to get Neil to buy some better clothes. Neil and Andrew were sitting on the sofa with Neil inbetween his boyfriend's legs. Andrew was continuously whispering something in Neil's ear, something pretty romantic judging by the blush on Neil's face.

Although Allison had already bet that Andrew was rather plotting ways to kill each if the foxes with Neil as an accomplice. Almost everyone agreed except Renee, but then she wasn't human.

Matt, Dan and Renee were sitting around in a circle some distance away from Nicky and Allison. The trio were discussing games they used to play when they were children. The girls had mutually agreed that their favorite childhood game had been the one where the pretended the floor to be lava and jumped from one surface to another, completely avoiding the floor. Matt too was in support of this, and he showed it quite loudly.

Kevin who was sitting within earshot of the three, suddenly turned serious "We played that at Edgar Allan too, but you know instead of lava we played in a pool, and whoever fell, drowned."

At this, Nicky pretended to be hurt, putting a hand over his heart "Kevin played a game that was not Exy? I never thought I will live to see the day."

Kevin just scowled at Nicky.

"I too loved that game. And with a house as big as mine was, it was quite fun. But I was so alone that it never did reach its full potential." Allison said , looking nostalgic.

Aaron finally put his phone down "I played in only once" he said and didn't offer any other explanation.

"I played it with some of the younger children at one of my foster homes. I won." Andrew said looking only at Neil. It was clear to everyone watching them, that Andrew didn't give a shit about anyone else, the answer was meant only for Neil.

"Thats not fair. I am the only one who has never played this floor is lava game." Neil said like petulant child. 

"What?" Matt said looking as if Neil had committed a crime. "You haven't played this game. Okay we gotta fix this."

With that Matt jumped up and like an over excited puppy started to realign the furniture in the room. As he started to move Aaron's beanbag, the blonde finally had enough.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snapped at his fellow backliner.

Matt just ignored him and moved the beanbag with Aaron still on it. Dan and Renee finally caught on to what he was doing and joined him.

"You are going to make us play the game? Seriously?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Ohhh..is Kevin scared he will lose?" Nicky said as he perched himself on the arm of the sofa, leaving the floor free to allow repositioning of the furniture.

"Bring it on, Hemmick" Kevin said putting his laptop aside.

"Awesome." Neil said.

"Will Aaron and Andrew be playing?" Dan asked.

"No" the twins said together.

"Yes." Neil said looking at Andrew.

"Yes." Andrew sighed. Aaron grudgingly agreed under the unified stare of his teammates.

"The teams are the upperclassmen against the monsters." Allison said.

The two teams faced off. The upperclassmen were in the living room while the monsters were in the bedroom. The aim was to reach the other team's territory first, get the fox paws they were guarding and come back to home base. Each team had 5 paws and a player could carry only one paw per circle. Feet can't touch the floor of course, cause the floor was lava.

The game was not at all the happy and fun affair it was meant to be. Instead it was fiercely competitive. They were after all nine collegiate athletes, who after their amazing last season weren't used to losing.

The monsters weren't even ashamed to play dirty. They shamelessly used cushions from the bed to create a path for Kevin to reach the paws. Kevin picked one and returned back with the same grace, picking up the cusions behind him.

Matt just straight away jumped from the sofa to the coffee table to the cupboard and on the bed. He was flawless. He collected his paw. Nicky even kissed him on the cheek with tears in his eyes, he was so graceful. As soon as he started back, Aaron kicked the back of his knee and send him sprawling in the lava (floor!!).

"What the fuck? He cheated." Allison screamed from where she was standing. But Aaron just made an innocent face. But Neil did see him discreetly high fiving Kevin.

Neil went next, even though he had never played the game. He was good. He jumped gracefully from one one cushion to another, collected the reward, and came back just as gracefully, giving Andrew a kiss in his happiness. Nicky may or may not have taken his photo. Renee too came and got her without much problem. 

But when Nicky went to the living room, and was pushed into the lava by Allison, it was an all out war. Matt was somehow back in the game. The upperclassmen apparently decided to use the bloody sofa cushions instead of jumping. Kevin in turn threw open Nicky's cupboard and starting using his clothes as a way to jump. Neil just made use of his small size to go and steal as many paws as possible. 

The monsters were about to win. They only had to get one more reward and they were done. When they realised that they had nothing else to use on the floor. Everything was already on the other side.

Kevin was getting more panicked by the second. He turned to Andrew who was sitting looking at the proceedings in boredom. 

"You promised to protect me. Lay down on the floor. I will walk over you and the lava won't get me." Kevin said. He was not willing to lose at all.

Andrew just stared at Kevin for a long moment. Then he shoved Kevin straight into the lava.

The upperclassmen burst out laughing. Nicky had tears streaming down his face. Even Aaron cracked a smile. 

Neil just looked at Andrew "I really want to win, Andrew. Get me that last paw." he asked Andrew.

Andrew just looked at Neil. And then jumped from the bed to the top of the cupboard, in a move that would have Matt blushed. From there he made use of the clothes and cushions strewed all around and reached the sofa. He got he reward, glared at the girls and Matt and came back using the pillows. At the last moment he walked over Kevin who was still lying on the floor. 

Maybe losing a game, broke him too much. Andrew presented the reward to Neil and went back to being bored.

"Aww..that is so romantic. Eric doesn't do that for me. I will send him a video. Maybe he can learn a lesson." 

Nicky said. It was then Neil realised that Nicky had shot the entire scene.

Nicky winked at Neil and took off, Neil following hot on his heels. They still pretended the floor was lava. They went over Kevin before makimg use of the clothes and pillows.

Soon they were joined by all of the others except Andrew. Even Kevin peeled himself off the floor, and joined the fun. Alliances were formed and people ambushed. At one point Matt picked up Neil and just gave him a pickyback for fun.

Seeing Nicky was about to post the video on social media, even Andrew joined the fray. What followed was half an hour of complete madness.

It only ended when the door opened, and Wymack and Abby stood in the doorway. They were wide eyed at the state of the roomte taking the clothes strewn everywhere, the pillows, Neil getting a pickyback from Matt, Andrew straddling Nicky trying to get his phone, and Allison and Aaron using Kevin as a bridge and Dan and Renee laughing at them.

Wymack just muttered "I don't get paid enough for this." and shut the door with a loud bang.

The foxes who for a moment had beem frozen, promptly burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. And feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
